vexius_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Windsor
'''Windsor '''is the only official modern-themed city on Vexius (as of January 2020). Located on a very large island, it contains several tall skyscrapers, massive bridge, many master-planned housing districts, and free build districts. The town is owned and operated by mattfr and Snowpix, with over 50 residents living there. With mattfr running the aesthetics and planning of the city, and Snowpix building the major constructions. This is the fourth town founded by mattfr after Babylon, Faventia, and Paris. It is accessible by typing /t spawn Windsor. History (1.14-1.15) Windsor was formed on November 23rd, 2019, after mattfr and Snowpix left the city of Babylon after a disagreement with the mayor at the time, PattGoesMoo, over modernizing and redeveloping the city. They then went on to found Windsor as a brand new town, leaving Babylon in its older fashioned style. After Windsor's founding, the Legacy Tower was built first by Snowpix, which now serves as the city hall for Windsor. Soon after, rapid development began in the city's downtown area, with Windsor Commercial Center (WCC) One and Tuscan Towers being built soon after. The M Global Complex was finished very quickly by December 25, 2019, and WCC Two was finished on January 3rd, 2020. The Golden Gate Bridge is under construction as of January 2020, with an unknown finish date. The head of house construction, Crystaliaah, began work on the master-planned neighborhood of Vernon Park in late December of 2019, with around 8 units being complete as of January 2020. The free-build area of the city was formed around the same time. Buildings All major constructions were built by Snowpix unless otherwise noted. Legacy Tower The Legacy Tower was the first building constructed in Windsor, and currently functions as the town spawn. When players do /t spawn Windsor, they will spawn in this building's lobby. The building also contains offices for town officials, and the city rule boards and to-do lists. It is modeled after the real-life Willis Tower in Chicago, and is made of black concrete, black stained glass, and spruce planks, and can be recognized by its two large antennas. It is the second tallest building in the city. WCC One Windsor Commercial Center One, or WCC One, was the second tower built. This building is the one that has taken the longest of all buildings in the city to construct due to the sheer amount of blue stained glass that was needed to build it. It contains the city's history museum, but is otherwise empty since the original plan for it (a giant chestshop that citizens could own shops in) was disrupted after chestshops were removed and no better purpose has been found. It is the main building in the WCC complex. It is modeled after the real-life Freedom Tower in New York City. It is the tallest structure in Windsor. It is recognizable by its 4 large white vertical triangles that create 4 more diagonal triangles in the corners, and its large red and white antenna. WCC Two Windsor Commercial Center Two is the most recently constructed building in Windsor as of January 24, 2020. It is currently empty, but has been agreed to be Babylon's embassy in Windsor. It is the second building in the Windsor Commercial Center Complex, modeled after the original design for the new World Trade Center Two in New York before that design was scrapped in 2007. It is very recognizable due to its distinctive 4 diamond shapes on its roof. Tuscan Towers Tuscan Towers is currently the only apartment building in Windsor. Built for an ambitious idea by Snowpix to have an apartment rental system where a citizen could own the building and set rules and rent for tenants, that idea ultimately has failed due to people being independent and mistrustful of others. An original design, it is made of concrete, glass, and wood planks. It was originally a 3-story office building on Creative, before being upgraded to 8 stories and being built in Faventia on 1.13. It was increased in height again to its current height of 11 stories in Windsor. Currently, it has just 1 apartment with none others. M Global Complex Made up of two buildings, the M Global Complex was completed in record time over 2 days. The main building, the M Global Headquarters, was completed in just 3 hours. The district acts as the global headquarters for the M Global company, a massive real estate conglomerate owned by the city of Windsor, and operated by its mayor. Both buildings were designed by mattfr. The complex also includes a statue that marks the founding of Windsor. Town Staff Mayors: Mattfr, Snowpix Construction Department: Snowpix (Skyscraper and buildings, head of department), Crystaliaah (Housing and real estate) Design Department: mattfr Recruitment Department: QuestBlade Images 2020-01-04 20.00.38.png 2020-01-03 01.29.07.png